True Love and Friendship
by HopefulKeyblader
Summary: Chapter 17 is now up! FINAL CHAPTER! COMPLETE! Kairi loves them both but will Riku be the one she's with when he returns first...or will she be with sora when she finds him...will they be able to beat ansem together...Plz Read and Re
1. Chapter 1

I do own the game Kingdom Hearts and I do own some Disney movies. I re uploaded this story in chapters. Hope you like. Read and Review plz.  
  
It has been four years since I returned to Destiny Islands, and during those long four years I have been waiting for my best friends to return. It has been so lonely without them. Not that I'm all alone though, there is Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, but it's hard to be happy when they are older and better friends with each other. Selphie and Tidus are going out so they just mainly hang out with each other. Wakka on the other hand is two years older than me and every time I talk to him he says, "Kairi, I'm sorry, but I'm busy and I don't want to talk or play around right now." So basically I'm on this island completely alone, even though there are others who live here.  
  
This all started when my friends and I were fourteen. Everyone knew they both liked me, but never said anything to me about it. Riku was fifteen while Sora and I were fourteen. I wasn't born on the island like the two boys were, I moved to their island when I was about seven. The two boys grew up as best friends and when I arrived, we all became best friends. As we got older, they both started liking me more than a friend, which I noticed right away, but didn't say anything. Well it got to the point where they would fight for my attention which I gave to the winner of their little races and duels. After a while, Riku started wondering about other worlds, about where I came from and how to get to the other worlds if they do exist. He later talked Sora and me into helping build a raft and traveling with him to other worlds. When we had got our raft all built and everything prepared to go, something terrible happened. During the night, our world was connected and destroyed by the Heartless.  
  
Sora was chosen as the Keyblade master, Riku turned to the darkness and I had lost my heart. Sora sought out to find Riku and me, sealing worlds as he went. When Riku finally found me, he realized that I had lost my heart and that it lay within Sora. When my heart was released, the ultimate keyhole was completed with the hearts of all the Princesses of Heart summoned finally together in Hollow Bastion. Sora had released my heart, released the other six Princesses of Hearts' hearts and set Riku free from the darkness, but he was forced to remain in Kingdom Hearts. When Sora released all of our hearts, he gave his heart to the darkness, turning himself into a heartless. Riku then saved Donald, Goofy (friends of Sora's) and me from Ansem, (creator of the Heartless and a Heartless himself, who had taken over Riku) when he tried to get me after Sora disappeared. When we got back to the entrance, a Heartless came but didn't attack us which we thought was really weird. After I looked at him and realized it was Sora, a real group of Heartless attacked us and I saved Sora which changed him back to himself. He took me to Traverse Town where I would be safe while he was gone. He then went and fought Ansem to save and restore all the worlds. After Ansem was defeated, he went to seal Kingdom Hearts and found Riku inside. With the help of King Mickey (the king to Donald and Goofy who they had been searching for) Sora sealed the door to Kingdom hearts inside the endless abyss, locking both Riku and King Mickey inside. I was then transported to the endless abyss where my island was restored. Sora came running toward me telling me he was always with me just like I had told him, and promised he would return to me. Well I was on my island again, with just memories of Riku and Sora and drawings that Sora, Riku and I drew when we were kids.  
  
That's where I am today, still alone on my island and Sora's off looking for Riku and who knows where Riku is. Ever Since I returned to the island, I would go everyday and visit the cave where we had spent our childhood days, and then go sit on the Paopu tree and watch the sunset. This was the exact spot we had all been talking, before we all got separated. Well on my eighteenth birthday, something weird happened. I was sitting outside on the Paopu tree watching the sunset like I always do, when I was suddenly engulfed by a bright, mysterious, white light. I had to close my eyes to keep from getting blinded by it.  
  
(Hey!! Thanks for reading its a story I wrote a while back but It was kind of long and so I decided to reupload it in chapters. Hope you like it and the next chapter will be up shortly. Review and I'll love you forever...lol Kairi ) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey! Chapter 2 is up!!! Hope you like it!! Read and review) ( Oh! I do own the game kingdom hearts and some disney movies)  
It was a figure of a young man, no more than nineteen. As he walked closer to the shore, you could see he had silver hair and was wearing a black cloak with a blindfold over his eyes. He walked onto the shore and took off the blindfold, revealing his aqua blue eyes that I recognized so well. He looked toward me and flashed me a smile, making me know that it was him without a doubt. Riku was back. Riku had returned and I was no longer alone. I jumped off the tree and ran toward him, his arms embracing me in a hug, as I reached him. I smiled, tears spilling out of my eyes as he held me close to him.  
  
"You're back! You're finally back!" I cried as he pushed me back to look at me.  
  
"I've finally made it home," he said smiling, "And you've grown so much! How old are you now? 16? 17?"  
  
"You've grown too! 18! Today is my 18th birthday!" I said smiling, with tears still streaming down my face, "And you returning, is the best gift ever!"  
  
"Oh, that makes me 19 then doesn't it?" He asked smiling, as I nodded.  
  
He then leaned forward and kissed me. It was the kiss I had been waiting for, for four years. Then he suddenly pulled back, taking his arms away from me and backing up a few paces away from me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked shocked, that he just back away as if he did something wrong.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have done that, since you're with Sora now," He said, looking at his feet.  
  
I smiled and walked up to him, making him have to look at me, "I haven't seen Sora for four years, he left me that day the worlds were restored and he still hasn't returned." I replied.  
  
"Oh!" He said, smiling at me again.  
  
"How did you return here anyways?" I asked out of the blue.  
  
"Let's go to the Seashore Shack, and I'll explain in there," He replied smiling, taking my hand and we walked up to the shack together.  
  
(Well that's chapter 2! I'll be putting chapter 3 up in a couple of days. Well plz review! Kairi) 


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour of explaining I confirmed what he said, "So you're saying that because I am the seventh Princess of Heart, on my eighteenth birthday I became a door to the light?"  
  
He smiled and replied, "Yes, I have been searching for the door to the light for some time now, and when you were sitting on the beach on your 18th birthday, you brought me to you and out of Kingdom Hearts. That's why you saw that bright light. You opened the door for me when you were thinking about me. Thank you for that, Kairi. I had to get out of there and thanks to you I have finally made it out of there."  
  
"Well isn't Sora looking for the door of light? He's didn't show up and I was thinking about him too. So why didn't he appear? I asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes and No. He didn't show up because he was looking for me and he figured if he found me, he'd find the door to the light and a way home to Destiny Islands. So until he starts looking for the door alone, he'll never find it." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh! Well I'm not alone anymore, I have you now!" I said with a smile and a yawn.  
  
"Well we have to go find Sora," He said with a slight smile, but then seeing the look on my face he added quickly, "You know as well I do that he is to stubborn to stop looking for me and just look for the door, but we'll talk more about that tomorrow since you're tired. Umm..Your 18 now...do you still live in your old house? And umm..where do I go now..I can't exactly go home and expect open arms."  
  
"I have my own house now. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie helped me build it." I replied smiling, "and you can stay at my house."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, we better get going before it gets to dark to see," He said looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." I replied with another yawn.  
  
We both got up, and with Riku taking my hand again we walked down to the pier and into my boat. We rowed to Fate Island, (the island were our houses are built) and walked up to my house barely speaking. I showed him around the house, and took him to one of the rooms I had built, for when he and Sora did come back.  
  
"Thank you, I would have hated to try to do all that explaining to my parents," He said smiling, then yawning. "You're going to have to learn fight and use your magic, the magic you get when you're a Princess of Heart and turned eighteen, so you can protect yourself if something happens to me. And so we can get to where Sora is too."  
  
"Ok," I replied, yawning. "See you in the morning then."  
  
I walked out into the hall, with Riku walking out after me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, said goodnight, and then walked back into his room, and I walked up to my mine. I had trouble getting to sleep that night. I just kept tossing and turning. Then about 2 hours later, sleep wrapped me up in its cloak, sending me to dreamland. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset; when Riku came to sit next to me. He put his arm around me, placing his hand on my waist. I looked up at him, smiling. He looked down at me, smiled, then back out to the ocean.  
  
"Kairi." He said, and then stopped as if changing his mind.  
  
"What is it Riku?" I asked, still looking at him.  
  
"I love you, but." He said, taking his arm away. "It can never be the way I want it too."  
  
"And why is that?" I asked, getting in front of him, making him look at me.  
  
"Because." He said, looking deep into my eyes, "Sora will return, and."  
  
"Who care's if he returns, I have you, you returned to me not Sora. I love you Riku!" I replied with a smile.  
  
"But I'm not who you think I am though." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? You're Riku!" I said, wondering what he was playing at.  
  
"No! I'm not Riku. I am." He replied, opening his eyes grinning evilly. He then was surrounded by a light. When the light faded it wasn't Riku it was. "I am Ansem! Here to collect you Princess!"  
  
"Noooooo!" I screamed, falling backwards into darkness.  
  
I awoke up in a cold sweat. "It was only a nightmare" I kept saying to my self. "Riku's not Ansem, He's Riku!" I got up, change out of my nightgown, and crept down to Riku's room. I looked in and saw him sleeping peacefully as Riku; not Ansem. I walked quietly down stairs and out the door. I went around back and grabbed one of the extra boats I had for when they did return. I carried it, not easily but silently, down to the pier. I placed it into the water, so Riku would have a way to get down to the island if I didn't return in time to get him. I walked back inside, found some paper and a pen and left a note to him saying:  
  
Riku, I'm sorry I didn't wait, but I couldn't sleep. I went down to the island, but I pulled out one of the extra boats I had, so you come go down to the island when you wake up.  
  
Love always, Kairi  
  
I jumped in my boat, and rowed to Destiny Islands, still drenched in the cold sweat from when I awoke. I reached the pier just as the sun started to rise. I tied my boat up and walked off to sit on the Paopu tree. I sat there thinking, watching the sun rise higher into the sky. "Riku's not Ansem, Kairi." I would say to myself. "But it would explain why he wants me to leave this island, the only place I'm safe." I would hear myself say. "It just doesn't make sense." I sighed lying back on the tree, closing my eyes.  
  
I was walking on the beach, and then sat down, looking out into the ocean. "I wish Sora was here. He'd be able to tell." I said.  
  
"Kairi, I am here. I'm always with you, remember." I heard Sora say.  
  
I turned around, and there was Sora, walking toward me. "Sora!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet and running toward him. He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. It was the Sora I remembered from 4 years ago. I hadn't a clue what he looked like now.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" I said, as tears started to fall.  
  
"I know. I've missed you too!" He said with a smile. "You're right though. Ansem is after you, but he's not Riku. Ansem has new power. He can send things to the people he wants through dreams. I can do this to, but only to you because we are connected. That's how you see me now. I don't know why Ansem wants you, but I will find out. I promise! You need to learn how to use your powers and Riku will help you do this. Ansem is just trying to get you scared of Riku so you will leave without him and be vulnerable for Ansem to get you for whatever purpose he wants. So stick with Riku. You'll be okay. I promise. I have to go now. We'll be together soon. I love you, Kairi."  
  
"I love you too, Sora!" I replied. Then in the distance I heard someone yelling "Kairi!"  
  
Sora kissed me and then I woke up from my dream. Riku came running over to me. 


	5. Chapter 5

"There you are Kairi. I've been looking all over for you. Are you ok?" He said sitting down beside me, catching his breath.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. We need to hurry though." I replied looking at him smiling. "I have to learn how to fight and use my powers soon, before it's too late."  
  
"Before what's too late?" He asked looking at me confused.  
  
"I'll explain later." I said, not wanting to relive the nightmare I had earlier.  
  
"Ok, well I don't know how to use your powers, so you'll have to learn how to use them by yourself. But I can help you learn to control them since I have my own powers." He said, smiling.  
  
"I know that to use my powers it has something to do with this locket that I found in the secret spot." I said, pulling the locket out from inside my shirt.  
  
"I think you're right, have you tried to open it?" He said taking my hand with the locket in it in his own.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't open." I said looking at him.  
  
"When did you find it?" He asked, looking up at me.  
  
"The day I turned 16, I found it and tried to open it but it didn't work." I replied.  
  
"We'll let's go to the secret spot and try to open it again. It might work now that you're eighteen and you've officially gotten your powers." He said, jumping down from the tree, and then helping me down.  
  
"Ok." I said, as he took my hand and we walked off to the secret spot.  
  
When we arrived inside the secret spot, we went and sat down by the door. I took the locket off my neck and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's no use," I said giving a sigh.  
  
"Try opening it while wearing it." He replied looking at the locket.  
  
When I placed it back around my neck and went to open it, it started to glow brightly. When I opened it, there were four pictures in it. One of me, one of Sora, one of Riku, and one picture of all of us together. "Us being friends, gives you the powers of the Princesses of Hearts" I heard Riku say. I smiled looking at the pictures. I closed the locket and it continued to glow brightly.  
  
"Think of something like making a fire and then hold the locket in your one hand and point your other at the rock over there." He said smiling, pointing over to a large boulder.  
  
"Ok" I replied. I held the locket in my left hand as it glowed more brightly. I pointed my right hand at the large boulder, thinking of fire. In no more than a second, a bright light shot out of my hand, melting the boulder where it stood.  
  
"Good job!" Riku said with a smile. "Now try the same thing, but this time thinking of ice. And try it on me."  
  
"Umm.You sure?" I asked, and he nodded. "Ok." I pointed at him and thought of ice still holding the locket. A bright light shot out of my hand a second time, freezing Riku where he sat. Figuring he'd want me to use fire to melt the ice, I continued to point at him, thinking of fire this time until another bright light shot out, melting the ice that surrounded him.  
  
"Good job, I think you've got how to use it." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, now I need to get a weapon and learn to fight." I said still looking at him.  
  
"Yes, you can't use your powers all the time or you will get weak faster than usual. This is where I can use my powers to make you a weapon, but what type of weapon? I wouldn't say a sword, unless you want one." he replied, then seeing me shake my head in disapproval of using a sword, he continued. "How about a staff? I could make it the color of your choice; it'd be strong and durable, unbreakable, and just a little bit shorter than you are now. Then I could teach you to use it easily and we could be off searching for Sora in three or four days. What do you say?"  
  
"Yeah a staff would be great! Make it purple." I said with excitement in my voice, smiling.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay here and make it, and you go outside and practice transporting yourself places around the island and don't forget to practice your other powers too." He said closing his eyes with his hands out into the air.  
  
"Okay," I replied walking outside. 


	6. Chapter 6

I walked over to the star tree where the boys had raced to some many times before. I smiled thinking back to when they raced to see who got to be captain of the raft we were going to use. Then I took the locket in my hand, closed my eyes and concentrated on the Paopu tree. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing next to the Paopu tree. This was easy, but traveling to another world wouldn't be as easy. I closed my eyes, and transported to my house. When I opened my eyes, I went to scream, but the hand of the person in front of me shot out covering my mouth. I was in trouble. There in from of me stood the very person I feared. Ansem had found me. I grabbed the locket and, not sure if it would work, sent a message to Riku through my mind. "RIKU I NEED YOU'RE HELP!! ANSEM'S HERE!! RIKU HURRY!"  
  
"I told you I would get you. Nobody's here to save you now!" He smirked.  
  
"RIKU!" I thought, "RIKU, I'M AT MY HOUSE AND I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE HURRY!" Then as if he got my message and replied, I heard in my head, "Kairi, concentrate and bring me to you just like before." I did as he said and closed my eyes, and in an instance, without Ansem realizing anything had happened, Riku appeared behind him.  
  
"It's time to go, Princess. Now use your power and transport us to Sora!" Ansem said, smiling.  
  
"I don't think she will be going anywhere with you, Ansem!" Riku exclaimed.  
  
"How did you get here."Ansem exclaimed, turning to face him, and then glancing back at me. "I should have known. You're too late she is coming with me." He grabbed my arm and started backing up toward the door.  
  
"Kairi, catch!" Riku exclaimed, throwing the finished staff to me. "Just swing it the way you saw Sora and me do before!"  
  
I nodded. I caught the staff, even with Ansem's attempt to stop me. I swung the staff just like Riku told me to, hitting Ansem a good couple times, breaking his grip on my arm. I ran over towards Riku, watching Ansem cautiously.  
  
"Now use your power and transport him to the endless abyss!" Riku exclaimed as Ansem got his balance back.  
  
I nodded, grabbing my locket. I closed my eyes concentrating on sending Ansem to the endless abyss with a flash of bright light, Ansem started to vanish.  
  
"You will be mine before I'm through with you!" He yelled before he was completely gone.  
  
"Good job, he'll be back though." Riku said looking at me. "You're okay right? Well, I'd say you've got using your magic down, now you just have to learn how to become an expert of the staff."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard, I'm already a master of my magic," I said with a smile.  
  
"Well, we will have to hurry. Ansem will be back for you." He said looking at me.  
  
"I knew he was coming after me in the first place." I said, and seeing the look on his face, I continued to explain. "Last night, I had a dream, or something like that, and he said he was going to get me, and he tried to make it easier for him to get me by breaking my trust for you. He almost had me believe that you were still with him and that I was alone. That's why I went down to the beach this morning."  
  
"Well how did you know that he was lying and that you could trust me?" He asked.  
  
"Well I fell asleep on the Paopu tree. I had another dream but this time it was with Sora. He told me that I need to trust you and that you would never do anything that would bring harm to me. He told me that Ansem would still come for me and that we would be with Sora again soon." I said.  
  
"Oh! Well if you continue to practice the staff today, we could probably leave to find Sora tomorrow." He said smiling, "If you're up to it, that is."  
  
I nodded, taking his hand in my as I grabbed my locket, transporting us to the Paopu tree. There I practiced using my staff, until the sun started to set.  
  
"Ok, you're getting really good at it, but still you haven't been able to beat me. Until you can do that we are going to have to stay here. Want to try one last time before we call it a day?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, one last time," I said smiling.  
  
The fight started out like normal. We would circle each other a couple of times before one of us would strike. This time he struck first with a perfect block coming from me and my staff. Then with out a second to think, I moved the staff, swinging at his feet, knocking him off balance. Then with a quick combo he was down on the ground, his sword a few feet away from him and my staff ready to make the final blow.  
  
"Good, we'll leave tomorrow before sun rise." He said smiling jumping to his feet. "No matter what happens to the staff, it will never break and you can use your heart to always get it back to you if it gets knocked out of your hands, unless the person who has it has a stronger heart than you. You'll get better at using combos and jumping and all as you get more experience using it. Well, do you want to transport us to your house, or do you want to row home?  
  
I grabbed his hand, and then grabbed my locket with the same hand, with my staff in the other. I closed my eyes and in an instant we were back at my house. Riku walked me to my room, said goodnight and walked off saying "If anything happens, use the staff and then come to my room if you can." I closed my door, laid the staff against the wall by my bed, laid down on my bed without changing my clothes, and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke the next morning, I grabbed my staff, and made sure I had my locket on and walked down stairs. I looked out the window to find Riku outside sitting on the sand, sword in hand. I walked outside carrying a plate with some bread and pineapples on the side.  
  
"Hungry?" I asked, setting the plate between us, taking a piece of pineapple.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He replied, grabbing a piece of bread.  
  
"It's time to go, huh?" I asked looking at the stars as they started to fade from the rising sun.  
  
"Yeah. Are you ready? I mean, are you sure you can do this?" He asked, looking at me with a little bit of concern showing on his face.  
  
"I know I'm going to be weak after I do it, so hopefully there's some where to rest where we go, but yes I can do this and I'm ready to." I said, smiling. "Don't worry, you're with me to help out if something happens to me."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," He said smiling. "Let's go then."  
  
I nodded, standing up. I took his hand, then grabbed the locket the in the same hand. I held the staff in the other and he did the same. I closed my eyes and thought: Take us to Sora! In an instant I started feeling really weak but I didn't lose my concentration. When I felt solid ground below my feet again, I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and I couldn't keep my balance. I fell, but Riku caught me before I hit the ground. He carried me to a hotel, where I could gain my strength.  
  
I was in the endless abyss. I was alone. Except for the locket around my neck and the staff in my hand, there was nothing else giving off light. There was a door too. The door to Kingdom Hearts. I whipped around, feeling I was no longer alone. I was right. In front of me about 10 feet, stood Ansem.  
  
"I told you I would get you. You will belong to me before the end!" He smirked.  
  
"You won't get me. I will never belong to you!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"That's what you think!" He smirked back. In an instant he was holding my staff and locket.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, as I fell back into the darkness screaming.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, just a Riku ran in, followed by Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon.  
  
"You okay?" Riku asked sitting down beside me.  
  
"Yea, I just had a bad dream." I replied. Remembering the dream, I reached up and grabbed my locket to make sure it was still there.  
  
"Where's my staff?" I asked Riku.  
  
"Its right there," He said looking at me confused, then pointing to my staff.  
  
"He's not going to give up until he wins Riku." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Ansem will never give up, not until he gets what he wants."  
  
"We won't let that happen, Kairi. We make a good team, and when we find Sora, you won't have to worry." He said hugging me.  
  
"Sora's around here somewhere. We were just talking to him about an hour ago." Leon said. "We'll help you find him." 


	8. Chapter 8

When I had got all my strength back, we all set out searching for Sora. We searched everywhere. We walked around the first district, second district and third district with no sign of Sora anywhere. We were just about to give up hope when Aerith suggested looking at the magician's house. When we got there, not only did we not find Sora but the house was gone too.  
  
"I'm going to transport to him and then we'll go back to the hotel. Meet us there." I said, grabbing my locket.  
  
"No, you shouldn't go by yourself!" Riku exclaimed. "It's not safe for you, especially if Ansem shows up."  
  
"I'm going to transport straight to Sora, and when I get there he'll be able to protect me." I said.  
  
"Ok, just be careful." He said. "And go to straight to the hotel when you find him."  
  
"I will." I said closing my eyes, thinking: Take me to Sora! And instant I was on the ground, in front of a tall man. I scrambled to my feet, just to be knocked back down again by the man in front of me.  
  
"Who are you? And who are you working for?" The man said.  
  
"I'll tell you if you let me stand up." I said grabbing my staff.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
I stood up and looking at the stranger. "I'm looking for my friend. My name is Kairi and." I started when he interrupted.  
  
"Kairi?" He asked with surprise in his voice. I nodded. "It's me Kairi." 


	9. Chapter 9

"Sora?.SORA!!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly. "We have to go to the hotel; Riku will be waiting for us there."  
  
"Ok, it's quite a walk from here though. Sure you're up to it?" He asked.  
  
"We don't have to walk. I can get there easier. Just take my hand." I replied. He grabbed my hand, and I used the same hand to grab the locket. I then picked up my staff, and he grabbed his Keyblade. I closed my eyes and then in an instant we were in the hotel, standing next to Riku.  
  
"Told you I'd find him without getting into harm." I said looking at Riku.  
  
He just smiled, and then looked at Sora.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sora" He said with a smile.  
  
"Yep, sure is." He said to Riku.  
  
"Do you know why Ansem wants Kairi?" Riku asked.  
  
Sora nodded, "Aerith, will you take Kairi and clean her up? She kind of got whacked a couple times by the Keyblade."  
  
Aerith nodded, grabbing my arm, and started walking toward the door, but I didn't move. "No, you're going to tell me too, Sora! I deserve to know, you just told Aerith to do that so you could tell Riku without telling me." I exclaimed to Sora.  
  
"Kairi, I just don't want you to worry about it." He said giving me a look of concern.  
  
"Well fine! I'm just going to go look for him myself then!" I yelled at him. "I've learned how to take care of myself, Sora. I grew up for four years without you or Riku and I did just fine!" And with that said I stormed out of the room and hotel.  
  
"Come on! We have to go after her!" Sora exclaimed, jumping off the bed.  
  
"Why should we? She'll just transport somewhere else." Riku said looking at the ground.  
  
"What? She can do that at will?" Sora asked shocked, as Riku nodded. 


	10. Chapter 10

When I had walked outside, I had planned to go back in after I calmed down, but that's not quite what happened. I walked outside, and I had been looking down at the ground, so I didn't see who I bumped into until it was too late.  
  
"Sorry" I muttered as I bumped into the stranger, not looking up.  
  
"Quite alright, Princess," The stranger smirked, causing me to look up.  
  
"How did you know I was.AHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as loud as I could, realizing it was Ansem. He grabbed my staff, and even though I had the power to call it back it didn't work since he was stronger than me.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sora asked running out of the room and out of the hotel, with Riku jetting after him.  
  
"Yeah, let's hurry!" Riku exclaimed quickening his speed.  
  
"You're coming with me now, Princess!" Ansem said, grabbing my arm.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" I screamed as Riku and Sora came busting out of the hotel.  
  
"Let her go!" Sora exclaimed, both of them with their weapons out.  
  
"Sorry I would love to stay and chat, but the princess and I have some business to attend to." Ansem said, with a slight chuckle. I reached my free arm out toward Sora.  
  
"Sora, Riku, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I'm so sorry." I said, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault, Kairi." Sora said, "Just leave her alone, Ansem."  
  
"Nope! I need her. Say goodbye, Princess." Ansem smirked again.  
  
"No.Sora, I'll come back I promise." I said, as a tear fell down hitting the locket that hung around my neck. We were all engulfed into a bright light. When the light died down, Sora, Riku, and Ansem seemed to be frozen in place. I got my arm free from Ansem, got my staff away from him and walked behind Sora and Riku. I then closed my eyes, holding my locket, and the bright light engulfed us again. I opened them again only when I heard Ansem's voice.  
  
"How did you."Ansem exclaimed with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Both Riku and Sora spun around to see me standing behind them. Without another thought, Ansem knocked them both on the ground, grabbed my arm and vanished with me.  
  
"Kairi!!" Sora and Riku exclaimed together.  
  
"Let me go!" I exclaimed pushing Ansem's hand off my arm. Looking around I asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"We are somewhere no one can get to. We are in a world I created." He said with amusement. "No one will be able to get to you, while we are here." 


	11. Chapter 11

Looking around, I saw nothing but darkness. There was grass, dirt, trees, but no light at all. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I closed my eyes, seeing Riku and Sora's faces, causing more tears to fall down my cheeks. I saw the last time we were all together. Four years ago we were all sitting on the beach together, for the last time we were all together before the heartless came. Tears fell constantly as if they were rain. The locket glowed brighter than ever. I looked at the staff, Riku made for me, forever unbreakable. I opened my locket and smiled as I saw the picture of all of us together. I turned to face Ansem.  
  
"I don't know what you want with me, but I'm not going to let you get it with out a fight. I don't want to fight right now though." I said still holding the locket in my left hand, and the staff in my right. As I spoke to Ansem, I thought: Take me back to Sora and Riku! "So I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not staying."  
  
"." He was speechless, staring at me confused. I closed my eyes and in that very instant, still hearing Ansem's cursing as he saw me disappear, I traveled through time and space back to them. Back to my best friends in the world. I opened my eyes, tears still streaming down my face, to see the smiles of Riku and Sora as I appeared. She ran up and gave them each a hug.  
  
"So glad to see you're safe!" Sora and Riku said in unison.  
  
"I'm just glad to be away from that place. It was a world he created, but I still don't understand why he needs me. Sora you have to tell me." I said looking at him.  
  
"He needs you because you were the youngest, which makes you the strongest Princess of heart. You are the only one who can actually stop him once and for all. How? Nobody knows. He was going to create a world where you would be happy and then make it where you could never leave, even by transporting. When you started crying because Riku and I weren't with you gave you the ability to transport. If you would have been happy there, you wouldn't have been able to leave, ever." He said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh, why would that worry me, Sora?" I asked, making him look at me.  
  
"Because I thought maybe you would feel pressure with all this laying on you, maybe thinking you wouldn't be able to complete the task laid out before you." He replied giving a shrug.  
  
"Well now that you put it that way. What if I can't? What if I fail?" I asked, then seeing the look on their faces, I added quickly. "Only kidding! As long as you guys believe I can I will be ok."  
  
They both smiled, and shook their heads laughing. Then talking behind the hands, so I couldn't hear, they both looked at me smiling. "What are you guys.?" I started to say, but before I could finish, they were both jumping on me, tickling me. They stopped and we all just laid there on the pavement for a while laughing. Then we headed back up to the hotel and into the room where Leon, Aerith and Yuffie were.  
  
"We'll rest here and go looking for Ansem tomorrow." Riku said, "Sora, you and I will take turns keeping look out, incase he shows up during the night. Since you have the stronger weapon you should sit with Kairi last and I will sit with her first. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, I'll sleep then on the couch and Kairi can have the bed, and you will sit by her bed just incase he shows up and vanishes quickly." He replied.  
  
"I hate it when you guy's talk about me like I'm not here!" I exclaimed.  
  
They just laughed. I lay down on the bed as Sora lay down on the couch and Riku sat in a chair in the corner. I fell asleep almost immediately. Riku sat there watching the darkness as Sora and I slept on. 


	12. Chapter 12

I was back on the world Ansem took me too. This time though I was alone. I walked on the through the grass, looking around for some sign of life. As I got closer to the water on this world, I realized this was Destiny Islands. My home. When I walked onto the beach, I saw three people sitting on the Paopu tree. One had a staff, another had a sword, and the final person had a Keyblade. The Keyblade. It was my friends and me, back on our island, our home.  
  
I walked closer where I could see their faces, when suddenly the other me, jumped down off the tree and started attacking Riku and Sora. Then the other me killed Riku with a Fire spell, which the staff increased the power of the spell greatly, and was now fighting Sora. I ran up to them, trying to stop the other me from killing Sora too. Tears started spilling down my face as the other me, knocked Sora on the ground. She held the staff up with one hand, grabbed the locket in the other, and in an instant Fire shot out of the staff, killing Sora where he lay. "NOOOOOO!!" I screamed, tears pouring down the sides of my face. I started to fall backwards into the darkness, hearing Ansem's voice, "You will join me, it's meant to happen and it will. You can't stop it, Princess Kairi. No one can. You are helpless against me." I continued to cry as I fell, hearing Ansem's voice, and seeing the picture of Sora and Riku dying by my hand replaying over and over again in my head.  
  
I awoke screaming, waking up Sora and making Riku jump. I was drenched in a cold sweat. In no time at all Riku and Sora were around me, as I fell silent tears were still streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong Kairi?" Riku asked looking at me worried.  
  
I just shook my head, burying my face in my hands. "It was horrible. He said it was unstoppable. That I was meant to join him and that I will. That I have no power to stop him, that I was helpless against him. I saw us all back on Destiny Islands, we all still had our powers and weapons. We seemed so happy until.until."  
  
Sora and Riku looked at each other. Then Sora asked as calmly as he could, as if already he knew the answer, "Until what happened?"  
  
With them both looking at me again I replied, "I killed you guys. Riku first, then. then. you, Sora. I killed you both, and then I fell into darkness with Ansem, saying I was couldn't stop any of it." I went silent, crying it to my pillow.  
  
"He's just trying to discourage you, Kairi. Make you feel vulnerable. Make you give into the darkness. You have to believe you aren't helpless and that you can destroy him." Riku said over and over again until I stop crying and looked at him.  
  
"I have to do it alone then. I don't want to take the chance of hurting you guys." I said looking from Riku to Sora and back again.  
  
"I won't let you do it alone, Kairi. Never would I do that." Sora said, smiling.  
  
"Neither will I!" Riku exclaimed.  
  
"Okay I won't do it alone but with the help of you guys. I just don't want you guys to get hurt, or killed." I said smiling, and then when Sora went back to the couch and Riku to his chair, with a single tear falling down my cheek, I muttered to myself, "Especially by my hand." Then a dreamless sleep covered me up in its cloak until morning. 


	13. Chapter 13

When morning finally came, Riku, Sora, and I set out silently in search of Ansem. We didn't talk much, but I knew when I got ahead of them, they were whispering about how I might have killed them, or if this was just some trap I was leading them into, making that whole scene last night just to get them to promise to come along. They didn't have to tell me anything; I just felt their stares, and whispers. I would muffle my tears and sighs, as they did this. Us three us to be the best of friends in the world where we could tell each other everything, we trusted each other with our lives, but now they didn't trust me anymore, they are just afraid I might turn around and kill them at any moment. They think I don't hear their whispers but I do.  
  
I stopped walking and turned around and instantly as I did this their hands shot to the hilt of their weapons. They knew I saw them when tears started forming in my eyes. "You are just scared of me now." I started and without thinking I grabbed my locket and disappeared back to the real Destiny Islands.  
  
"I thought they trusted me.that they were my friends.that they would never be scared of me." I sat there, arms around my knees, my face buried in my knees, "But they fear me." Tears continued to fall, streaming down my cheeks. I sat there silently, tears falling down my face, when I heard his voice. It wasn't Ansem's like I thought it would be, but Sora's. My dear friend Sora, he wasn't talking to me as if I were there but through our minds, our hearts. I listened to what he said: "Kairi I'm sorry! So is Riku, its just kind of weird that you of all people are out to destroy Ansem, King of all evil. We thought that it would be me, the Keyblade master, who would destroy him. Please Kairi come back to us. Kairi please." I thought back to him: "Sora, why should I? All you guys do now is stare at me and whisper behind my back, wondering if this is just some trap I'm leading you into, or if I'm going to turn around suddenly and kill you both. I don't want to go back to something like that. I'm basically just alone like I was when I was 14 and returned to the island. I can't go back to something like that. It hurts, I'm sorry but I just don't know." "Please Kairi! You're our best friend and we're sorry," his voice came again. "Fine, I'll come back!" I replied. And so I did. I appeared exactly where I had left. When I returned I was suddenly embraced in a group hug, both Riku and Sora hugging me.  
  
"Get off me!" I yelled, "You expect me to just forgive you like that!"  
  
"But Kairi." They both said together at the same time.  
  
"So how do we find Ansem?" I asked smiling, "Oh you guys take everything so serious!"  
  
They both jumped on me laughing, causing us to fall back on the pavement. I shook my head mumbling: "You crazy boys. you act like your still 14 and 15!" I scrambled to my feet again leaving them lying on the ground.  
  
"Come on we have to get find Ansem. I can't transport to him because he's the King of Darkness and I'm a Princess of Light." I said looking down at them. Seeing their confused faces, I added, "I've already tried, but instead of going to him I was sent to Destiny Islands."  
  
They both nodded, and scrambled to their feet. "Well, where to first?" I asked looking at them. Realizing for the first time how much they had grown. Sora had gotten taller, his hair still cut in the same way, just a little bit longer. He had lost his chubby cheeks, and gotten more muscular. He still had that crazy smile that I remembered so well. His blue eyes still had the same glimmer they had when we were kids.  
  
"We'll why don't we start at the End of the World? He might be there." Riku replied. Riku on the other hand still had the same silver hair hanging loosely at his shoulders. His aqua blue eyes never loosing their glimmer of excitement. He had also gotten taller, about a foot taller than me now, and just about an inch taller than Sora. He still had that priceless smile that he only shared with Sora and me.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Sora replied, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, you guys better give me your hands then," I said, holding out my hand for them to grab. They did as I said and both grabbed my same hand. I reached up and grabbed my locket. I closed my eyes and thought: Take us to the end of the world! I started feeling sick again, as we started to travel through space. As we hit solid ground again, I opened my eyes looking around. Everything was blurry, I couldn't keep my balance. I dropped my staff, and started falling backwards.backwards.I was. 


	14. Chapter 14

Falling into the darkness again. I couldn't see anything; I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. I lost my staff. I still had my locket but it wasn't glowing anymore. I grabbed it and thought: Take me to Sora! Nothing happened I stayed in the darkness, falling backwards.  
  
"It's no use; your magic isn't good here." Ansem smirked.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I yelled into the darkness. I stopped abruptly, my locket glowing brightly again. I was flying, no longer falling. "You can't win! I won't let you!"  
  
"So, you are going to stand up against me?" He asked, appearing in front of me, "Even though you can't win. You have no weapon, all you have is a locket that gives you magic. You can't use magic here, as you now know. So basically you're completely helpless."  
  
I stood there thinking. "He's right," I thought, "I have no weapon or magic to defend me, so how can I win?" I closed my eyes, just as I started hearing laughing. It wasn't Ansem, but three friends. The picture of Sora and Riku racing to the Paopu tree, and with me running as fast as I could after them appeared. The air rang with our laughter as we reached the Paopu tree, Riku winning the race. I opened my eyes and looked down at the locket, which was glowing brighter than ever. I grabbed it and opened it, showing the smiles of the three friends gazing up at me.  
  
"I might not have my staff or my magic, but I can win with my heart!" I said, looking at him, watching the look on his face change to confusion. "I have something you don't have that makes me more powerful than you without my magic or staff. I have friends!"  
  
A bright light surrounded me, engulfing me, taking me elsewhere from the darkness. The darkness changed to light, and I was back on Destiny Islands. My home. Our home. I looked around, wondering how I got here.  
  
"This is what happens if you believe that," Ansem's voice rang from somewhere, "Watch!"  
  
I spun around to where I could see the Paopu tree. There we were, Riku, Sora and me. Sitting just like we were when I saw myself kill them. I shivered thinking of that image. I continued to watch, this time it was different, this time I wasn't going to kill them. I walked forward so I could see us better. I watched, as the other me jumped off the tree and walked forward toward the ocean. Sora then whispered something to Riku and they both jumped off the tree and walked toward the other me. As they closed in, they both drew their weapons, smiling. "Hey Kairi!" I heard Riku shout, as the other me turned around and screamed. In an instant they both were standing over my body, laughing as I slowly died.  
  
"They wouldn't do that! I know now that my friends will always be there for me!" I yelled out to where Ansem could hear me. "You can't try and scare me with that; it just doesn't work like that anymore!"  
  
"Do you really think that a girl like you and your friends can destroy me, the King of the Darkness?" He asked appearing in front of me, "Did you ever think maybe they are leading you into a trap?"  
  
"Yes, I know that a girl like me and my friends can destroy even you, the king of all darkness. They would never betray me like that; I know that without a doubt." I replied. Somewhere in the distance, someone was calling. "Kairi, come back to us! Kairi please!" It was Sora and Riku. 


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my eyes, smiling. I sat up and looked at each of them. "We can do this! We can destroy him as long as we're together!" I said looking from Riku to Sora and back again. "I know this now without a doubt."  
  
"We knew this; we just had to wait for you to realize it before we were sure we could actually destroy Ansem for good!" Riku said, smiling. "Now let's go find him."  
  
Riku and Sora scrambled to their feet, and then turned around to help me to mine. Sora handed me my staff, then pulled his Keyblade off his back. Riku pulled out his sword and we all started walking forward toward the place where the light was coming from. The solid surface we were walking on felt like glass, looked like water. To the right and left of us it was pure darkness, the only light coming from the small cave type thing in front of us. There were small boulders in the clear, solid surface. You couldn't just walk straight across or you'd fall down into the darkness. You had to walk on an invisible path by walking in a straight line from one stone to the next. We didn't meet any Heartless, which Sora pointed out was really weird. When we finally reached the cave with the light, we were transported to a graveyard type thing with pieces of rubber looking stuff lying everywhere. There were hundreds of cliffs hanging around the ravine. The cliffs were covered with snow and pieces of those rubbery pieces everywhere, which Riku later told me, were cold Gummi pieces.  
  
When we had gotten to the light crater at the very bottom of the ravine, we were transported again but this time to platform where there was an energy source running through the center of it. The energy source was purple. At the other side of each platform was a blue orb which would transport you to another platform. When we got past all of the platforms and appeared in a cave where there was a door. On the walls were bowl like things, where sand was pouring into each one. We walked on through the door, where we returned to Destiny Islands. There stood Ansem with an evil grin. We walked over toward him and stop about 10 feet away from him.  
  
"It's over Ansem, give up now!" Riku shouted, all Ansem did was smirk.  
  
"You can't stop me! All I have to do is get rid of your precious Princess Kairi, and it's all over!" He replied, knocking Riku down with a quick wave of his hand. "Give up now, Princess, and I'll spare your friends!"  
  
"Never! We'll never give up!" Kairi and Sora said in unison.  
  
Riku scramble to his feet again, as I grabbed my locket and waved my staff, creating a shield type force around us. Before we knew what happened, Sora and I were laying on the ground, with Riku running after Ansem, swinging his sword madly. Sora and I jumped up and started hitting Ansem with everything we had. I went jetting toward him, doing combos, as he went flying farther away from me. He waved his hand, separating Sora, Riku and me into three different areas, keeping us from reaching each other with invisible barriers. When we realized there was no way of getting through to one another, we turned away from each other. When I looked up from the ground I realized I wasn't alone in this "room" anymore. There, in front of me, stood Sora and Riku. I whipped around to see Sora and Riku looking at me with identical looks on their faces as I had on mine. I looked past Sora to see Riku and myself staring at him; In Riku's, I saw Sora and myself again staring at Riku. 


	16. Chapter 16

"You have to fight them, and destroy them! They're not real!" I yelled so they both could hear me.  
  
They nodded, turning around to face there enemies. I turned just in time as Riku came charging at me with his sword, swinging fast. I raised my staff just in time to block his attack. I gave him a swift kick in the knee, and then I used my staff to knock off his feet. I glanced back toward Riku and Sora and saw they were both working hard not to get hit by me or my staff. I turned around again just a little too late. Sora came charging at me as I turned to see how my real friends were doing.  
  
When I turned back around, I got a swift hit by the Keyblade. I fell, landing on top of "Riku". I jumped up quickly, busting some quick combos on "Sora". He fell backwards hitting the barrier. I grabbed my locket, pointed my staff at "Sora" and thought: Ice! "Sora" froze where he lay, so I went back to fighting "Riku". He had gotten to his feet, and started charging me when I went back to him. I jumped over him and attacked him from behind. I grabbed my locket, (not sure what would happen) I pointed my staff at him, and thought: Light! And in an instant a bright light shot through "Riku" destroying him. I walked over to "Sora" and pointed my staff at him and thought: Fire! The ice melted and he was back up charging me again. I used my staff and released a couple combos on him, knocking him back onto the ground. I grabbed my locket again, pointed my staff at "Sora" again, and thought: Light! Another bright light shot out, destroying "Sora". The barrier surrounding me disappeared. Still with the locket in my hand, I turned around and ran toward Riku and Sora. They weren't losing but they couldn't win without pure light. I closed my eyes, swung my staff back and forth between the two different barriers, and thought: Light! I opened my eyes just as a bright, long light shot out, going straight through the barrier, destroying both "Kairi's", "Riku", and "Sora". The barrier's disappeared and they both ran out behind me.  
  
Ansem returned, and I ran toward him, performing combos with my staff. Ansem waved his hand, causing me to fall backwards. Ansem waved his hand again, and my staff flew out of my hand over to his. I jumped to my feet, grabbed my locket and reached my hand out toward the staff, trying to call it back to me, but it didn't even shake. Ansem laughed as he knocked Sora and Riku down and summoned their weapons to him. The looks on their faces changed from determination to fear, especially Sora's; He thought nothing could separate him and his Keyblade. I ran over to them, and pulled them to their feet. I grabbed their hands and held them tight. They looked at me with confusion on their faces. I avoided looking at them.  
  
"You may have those weapons, but you don't have our mightiest weapon of all!" I exclaimed. "You don't have our hearts, our love for one another, or our friendship. And when someone has all of those, light over powers darkness."  
  
He looked at us and smirked, "You think that you can beat me by just standing together, holding hands?"  
  
Through my mind I told Riku and Sora: Think of light; Think of destroying him with it! With that said, they both nodded. Suddenly, Ansem was engulfed in a bright light. He yelled in anger, as the light started to destroy him. It shot through his stomach, and through his face, through his arms and his legs. And then through his heart. A bright light blinded us three causing us to close our eyes. When we opened them again, Ansem was gone and our weapons were lying on the ground. I screamed as a light engulfed me as well. It wasn't a bright light like the one that engulfed Ansem but a dark blackish purplish one. Everything was fading; the last thing I remember was Sora and Riku standing over me. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, I was surrounded by darkness. It was no use fighting it; the darkness was wrapped around my arms and legs, chest and neck and was now starting to twist around my face. I started struggling and let the darkness consume me, knocking me out. 


	17. Chapter 17

I opened my eyes only to be standing in complete darkness. I couldn't see anything. I looked around and seen Ansem standing about 20 feet in front of me. I looked behind me and Riku was standing about 10 feet away with Sora right behind him. They were watching me not moving. It was as if they were a figment of my imagination. I turned to completely face them, and then started running toward them. I was only about five feet away from them; they were in reach of grabbing, when I was grabbed from behind. I was turned to face Ansem, my arms being held down to my sides. I kicked and struggled but it was no use.  
  
"Get off me!" I exclaimed kicking and struggling, "Riku! Sora! Help me!"  
  
I looked behind me only to find Riku and Sora fading away from me, laughing. Tears formed in my eyes. They didn't care about me. They just don't care about me. Ansem's laugh echoed in my head. He had won. I stopped struggling, only to lay there helplessly in his arms. I didn't care anymore. I had no reason to continue, my best friends didn't care, I loved them both and neither of them cared anymore. Tears fell down my cheeks as I was dropped, and was falling and falling. "Kairi wake up!" Riku's voice echoed above me. I opened my eyes, to be looking up at Riku. A smile traced across my face.  
  
"Its over we can go home now." I said softly, as Sora and Riku both nodded.  
  
In an instant we were transported back to Destiny Islands; our island; our home. We picked up our weapons and walked over to the Secret Spot. We placed our weapons in a corner and I created an everlasting protective barrier around them that only we three can break. I continued to wear the locket always to keep Sora and Riku close to my heart. We still raced, hung out at the Paopu tree and messed around. We always said and still do say the same thing about Riku, Sora and me:  
  
Best Friends until the end of time is what we three will always be! 


End file.
